Another Renegade - Warper Trouble
by AlexCephon
Summary: This story is to basically tie up loose ends on the story "Death Note: Race against Time" that was written by both myself and Yoshi3000. This is going to tie into my newest fic, Renegade - Second Life. Writers using co-op ideas to somehow tie things up neatly in a way that makes sense. [Renegade - Second Life from the perspective of Alex & Misa. Possible OC vs OC fighting.]


_**(Mirai Yoshi, Mirai Cephon, Alex Cephon, and Misa are all in a boardroom.)**_

 _ **Mirai Cephon: We've called you two here to discuss the state of your series.**_

 _ **Misa: We're getting a reboot?!**_

 _ **Mirai Yoshi: Not really.**_

 _ **Mirai Cephon: Try "soft reboot".**_

 _ **Alex: Eh?**_

 _ **Mirai Yoshi: Simply put, your brunt off series is still canon, but I'll make a sequel pilot to it to give you two somewhat of a clean slate.**_

 _ **Alex: So, where are we being sent to?**_

 _ **Mirai Yoshi: Death Note is a bit out of my range, and plus it was rather a bad idea to keep you two there for long.**_

 _ **(Mirai Cephon raises an eyebrow)**_

 _ **Mirai Yoshi: So, I'm sending you to the DCAU universe.**_

 _ **Mirai Cephon: Hold up,** **wait** **what?**_

 _ **Mirai Yoshi: This is a fan based take on the DCAU. All the following ****belongs** **to their respective owners. Please support the official release and enjoy the show!**_

* * *

 _ **Another Renegade?**_

 _ **DN/DCAU Crossover**_

* * *

 _ **Pilot: Another to Add to the Mix**_

 _ **(A/N: This takes place after Death Note: Race Against Time and after a post-story scene for Chapter 33 of Steven Universe** **Blackthorned**. **Reading those are recommended before starting this.)**_

Alex and Misa were rather quiet in Alex's lavish home as it's been practically a year for Alex since his descent into warperhood. Messing with Light and L lost its luster when it became too easy to mess with them. It did not help that he had watched the likes of other warpers tearing into him for being at the bottom tier. The two had just watched the latest episode of Steven Universe Blackthorned before Misa turned off the television. Alex had grown an inch in height, but had not really changed in appearance. Misa was on the same boat.

"Ok, that's it!" Alex said springing up off couch. "We need to leave this universe and find a new place to live."

"Alex-kun, you do realize we need to train considering all the bad guys threatening warpkind?" Misa said with a raised eyebrow.

Alex face-faulted remembering the pack of new antagonist that, at the moment, could kick his ass six ways to Sunday. But before he could regain his composure, a portal had torn open in the middle of the living room. Alex and Misa got into defensive stances to see three people enter their room. The two were guards for the Order of Reality and in the middle, was Gilda von Gyra, the newest member of the illustrious Elite Council.

"Gilda, what's with the cape?" Misa asked.

The Order guard frowned and said, "That's Elite Gyra to you!"

Misa squeaked, and Alex got in front of her. Gilda waved her hand to defuse the tension as she explained to Alex and Misa of her promotion to the Elite Council.

"Congrats and all, but why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Because I have a job for you. One that will pay will and get you the training you need." Gilda said. "And I know that unlike the 22 10th Rank warpers, you're in no position to refuse."

"I thought there were 20 of those of 10th rank." Misa said poking her head from behind Alex.

"We forgot to count Cherie's two children. It's about 23 at the moment." Gilda said with a sigh.

"Knowing how things are, that number is going to go up."

"So, what makes you think I'll do what you ask?" Alex asked indignantly.

"Because the issue I want you to deal with is partly due to one of your creations." Gilda said holding up her warp-pad. "Remember your fanfic, Renegade - Second Life?"

"So?" Alex asked innocently.

It took Alex a few moments to realized why Gilda would ask him about it, and he facepalmed.

"Either way, Nate has manifested from your head and he's become an eighth level warper because of it. Like Ryker's Rose Quartz. Since he's spawned from you, I want you to go find him and break the secret to him." Gilda explained. "He's unstable at the moment building up warper energy he can't release, and I rather not have a massive explosion risk warper's lives. So, I want you and Misa to look after him. In exchange, the Order will provide you the materials. Maybe your bounty will go up."

"I have a bounty?" Alex asked.

Gilda's eye twitched before projecting an image of Alex's wanted poster.

 _ **Wanted "The Speedy Saint of Savitar" Alex Cephon – 1,600,000 - 10th Rank - Active**_

Alex was ecstatic of having a bounty until he saw how much everyone else was worth. He had his pride wounded that everyone else had higher bounties. Gilda explained the reason why it was low was because Alex had not done anything for the Order to consider him dangerous. It made Alex's heart sink was the bounty would have been lower had he not trained with Akira and Genevieve. Misa was fuming at she did not even have a bounty. So, Alex had accepted the job and was given a capsule.

"Inside that capsule is a book on Ansatsuken, and another scroll on ki based techniques. You've been only relying on your speed and your power level shows it." Gilda said sternly. "That goes for you too, Misa. I've messaged you the coordinates to the universe's Nate's in. Once you tell him, an Order rep will register him. Considering the fact, he's fourteen and you created him, I expect you to look after him."

Gilda glared at Alex who was sweating at the fierce Gyrados Gijinka woman. Gilda had a soft spot for children. Legally, she could not force him to care for Nate. However, she was more than willing to coerce him to do so, and she knew he did not even read up on warper law aside from the basic rules. Alex nodded and said he'd leave right away. Gilda smiled at his wise decision, and take her leave with her guards back through the portal as it closed.

"So, does this mean we're going to be parents?" Misa asked meekly.

"Yes…" Alex said weakly.

Misa squealed with excitement at the thought of having a kid of her own, but Alex was terrified as Nate would want nothing more than to strangle him for making his early life a living hell. Maybe supersanity would allow Nate to think rationally, Alex hoped. Either way, Alex was in deep and he had the Order on his ass now.

"The Blackthorns don't have to deal with this shit!" Alex thought as Misa was excited of being a parent. "Misa's probably going to skin me when she finds out his "origins"."

Alex began to pick his things knowing he needed to ready to leave right away. He was going to miss this place, but he wondered if he could invest in making a hideout this time around. Misa was hurriedly packing with glee over her new "son" she was going to meet, while Alex was hoping this will not get him maimed.

"Just great. If I don't, Nate's a ticking time bomb and Gilda will kill me. If I do, Nate could maim me!" Alex thought glumly. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I could use Warper's Will to calm him down."

He had seen other warper on Interdimensional Cable perform this feat, and hoped to high heaven he could pull it off well enough. Putting the rest of his items into capsules, Misa came out with her bags and capsules packed.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm all packed. But what are you doing to do with Light and L?" Misa asked.

Alex groaned. Lazily, he called L as "Savitar" to tell him that he was retiring and basically exposed Light as Kira and Kiyomi as his assistant. When L asked why he was retiring, Alex told him he was bored of screwing with them both before hanging up. To add the coup de grâce, Alex wrote Light's name in his Death Note before Rem showed up.

"Here. Where we're going, we won't need this. Thank you for it, either way." Alex said handing the book back to the Shinigami.

Rem cracked it open to see the last entry and broke out in laughter.

"Death by a piano falling on him." Rem said with a chuckle. "Ryuk will get a laugh out of this."

Rem faded out of the room leaving Alex and Misa ready to leave. Leaving their respective jobs was tough, but Misa had a cover in she and Alex were planning to get married and wanted to start anew elsewhere. Soon enough, the duo was on the ship leaving the planet.

"So, Misa about marrying you? I don't have a problem with it, but I was wondering if maybe I could have a harem." Alex said nervously.

Misa looked disappointed in Alex's request.

"Are you serious? A harem? This isn't Sekirei!" Misa huffed. "Aren't you happy with me?"

"Of course, Misa!" Alex insisted. "It's just been a dream of mine."

"And it will stay a dream because I'm all the woman you need," Misa said curling up to him.

Her curling up was Misa's way of saying that you're not getting another wife, and Alex had to begrudgingly accept that. Of course, being married to Misa would not be so bad. Unless she decided to deck him for Nate.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: Yoshi3000 – Yes, I did this for AlexCephon's recent fic, Renegade - Second Life (Justice League Unlimited), to kill two birds with one stone. I feel DN: RAT going downhill was partly of my own fault in not researching DN properly. So, I formed this to give Alex the warper a new storyline and make a plotline for the new fic in question. Hope all of you enjoy this!)**_

 _ **( A/N: AlexCephon **__**– In basic terms, we bungled something with potential by rushing without researching. We screwed up, and we're starting over. We acknowledge our mistakes, but we're not ashamed by them. We grow by learning from our mistakes, and become better as a result. That is, if we're not Ricegum. This is where we start over. Hope you enjoy if you're a reader of Mine or Yoshi's content.)**_


End file.
